The art of Seduction: Prologues
by Art-et-Deco
Summary: What happens when work duties don't allow a couple spend intimate time? Prologues to "The art of Seduction"
1. Michiru

The following story in two chapters is the prologue to our premier work, each chapter is the perspective of each one: Haruka and Michiru. It's rated T, but the next part, uploaded as a different story is rated M. If you want to know when it's published, please follow this author.

* * *

 **The Art of Seduction**

 **MICHIRU**

It was funny to see how preconceptions made people believe fake realities.

Haruka always was masculine and strong, therefore she must be the one who perverted Michiru: if they knew the truth it was everything backward, the blonde was comfortably doing sports when Michiru looked for her because she liked her… no, actually she was crazy for her, she was dying for riding in her car and used to imagine in the backseat under the stars… And not just that, people used to believe that Haruka was a pervert, insatiable, but actually it couldn't be more distant: one of her biggest successes is making people believe that Haruka was the dominant one in the bedroom, but the reality was Michiru the exigent, the insatiable, the one that seduces her partner. Of course, the athlete wasn't an innocent girl and she participates actively, or rather participated. If she was right, they haven't had time to lock themselves in the room for a while for a couple months, and anxiety was taking its toll.

First, it was her own job that made her tired and when Haruka looked for her during the night, many times she fell asleep like a log, in front of the amused and frustrated sight of the blonde, who just kissed her on the forehead and hugged her to sleep. When her amount of work decreased, Haruka was the one without time and even she didn't react when Michiru stood before her in sexy lingerie, or even naked. The blonde squeezed her and fell asleep hiding her face in her neck or her breasts, but without playing with them. Yet, Haruka kept calling her by her secrets names, kept detached to her all night, but there was no sex at all.

That started to have an effect on Michiru's mood, every day she felt less desirable and often asked Haruka if she thought she was pretty, and once she started to cry because she imagined Haruka didn't consider her partner attractive. It was painful to remember that talking.

 _Haruka sighed deeply and shook her head while pinched her nose bridge._

 _"I… am not with you as I should, I feel guilty because I'm disappointing you." Stared at her and caressed her cheek. "Forgive me."_

 _The blonde looked sadly at her. Michiru dropped on the bed, shaking her head._

 _"Can you at least show me you still desire me?"_

 _"Michiru…" She couldn't hold her sight and gazed down. "I… Haven't had those desires for a long time…"_

 _A thorn pierced the artist's heart who inhaled deeply, looking for courage._

 _"I won't force you if you don't desire me… sometimes I feel that is obligatory for you, I understand you're exhausted, although is kind of… frustrating the fact you don't desire me as you did."_

 _"It's just that, lack of time and fatigue; stress too, maybe."_

 _"Do you still desire me?" Her lip trembled while she asked._

 _"Michiru...", looked back at her, "it's not about you, or your body, don't think that. If I don't have desires now, it doesn't mean that I don't love you or want to be with you."_

 _The aquanette curled up between Haruka's arms, trying to contain her sadness._

 _"I'm sorry I'm too invasive…" She couldn't hold anymore and let her tears run down her cheeks._

Michiru didn't doubt about Haruka's faithfulness, but there always was the chance she stopped loving her or desiring her. The blonde squeezed her again and repeated that it was just fatigue, however, there were just a few days left to finish her project, and therefore her libido will be back to normal levels.

Yet, the aquanette didn't know what to do anymore; she needed to recover what was hers. Besides, she was requested to give a speech about female sexuality in art, and she had to work with erotic images from different ages, as it wasn't enough with the fire she felt burning between her legs, and she didn't hope her lover helped her with it, because finally, that day Haruka left to Italy for a week in order to show her project.

* * *

 _Hello, reader. We decided it could be interesting for us to know English speakers opinion on our work, therefore, we would appreciate if you leave a review. When we reach 10 reviews we will publish the next part of the story, a juicy lemon rated M. Also, as we are not native English speakers, we are open to constructive corrections of our texts.  
Greets, and hope you leave your review  
Jane Andersen-Wilde_


	2. Haruka

**The Art of Seduction**

 **HARUKA**

Haruka left to Italy feeling guilty for being so focused on working, and so distant from Michiru, she had her heart divided between her passion for cars and the woman she loved.

She was sat on the seat beside the aisle, Haruka didn't remember some other time when they had been so distant, they had barely time to talk, not even start speaking about intimate stuff, their bed had never been so cold, not even when they argued they didn't deny themselves one or two sessions, but now, they had months without having intercourses; she knew her aquanette was running out of patience. What could she do? With all those appointments and activities both had, they didn't have time or energy for anything.

Also, don't even start talking about desire, that was the first thing Haruka had lost, and she hoped it was something temporary, caused just for being tired and stressed, but she had started to get worried. How was it possible to look at Michiru wearing lingerie and feel nothing? How was it possible having her naked in their bed, touch her and still fall asleep heavily? How? How could she be failing to her aquanette? Michiru gave her all, and she couldn't give the only thing she knew she wanted, and the only thing she gave her back?

 _"Could you at least show me you still desire me?" Michiru complained a night lying in their bed._

 _"Mi… Michiru…" Haruka said, avoiding her blue eyes. "I… haven't had that kind of desires for a long time."_

 _"I won't force you if you don't desire me. Sometimes I feel that for you is obligatory being with me. I understand you are exhausted, although is kind of… frustrating the fact you don't desire me as you did."_

 _"It's just that, lack of time and fatigue; stressed too, perhaps", Haruka said without looking at her, and rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock on the drawer: three in the morning, in four hours more she had to be again on the tracks._

 _"Do you still desire me?" Michiru asked, her lip trembling in fear._

 _"Michiru…" Haruka rested on her arm and hold her chin. "It is not about you or your body, don't think that. If I don't have desires now, it doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you."_

 _Without saying more the aquanette rested on the blonde chest._

 _Michiru's body trembled between Haruka's arms, who covered her with a blanket. She would have wanted to do something else that night, but instead, she closed her eyes feeling useless and impotent._

Haruka gasped, frustrated. Once again men had it easier: when they suffered lack of potency, they just needed to take a blue pill and it was fixed. "Pills…" she thought. Maybe it was just about sleeping well. Haruka searched for something in her jacket and stared at the pills in her hand.

"Michiru…"

* * *

 _This is the last chapter of this story, to know how it finishes please follow the author, so you'll be able to get the update of the actual "The art of Seduction", wich is rated M_


End file.
